


Mawwiage

by ephemerality



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Day Seven, Jalec Week, M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus kicks his feet up on the table, crossing his hands behind his head, looking quite pleased with himself. Tessa smacks his shoulder lightly. "Was that really necessary?" </p><p>"No," he admits. "But it was funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mawwiage

"Mawwiage," Simon shouts, taking a swig from his bottle. He's standing on his chair, waving his arms like the drunken maniac he is. He continues to blabber on and Clary leans over to whisper, "Is he the priest from the Princess Bride?" to Izzy, who rolls her eyes and mutters, "He certainly thinks he is." 

 

On the other side of the table, Jace has a firm grip on Alec's hand keeping him from jumping up and strangling Simon. 

 

"He's ruining our wedding," Alec grits out, and Jace tries not to laugh. 

 

"You're the one who suggested alcohol." 

 

"That was before I knew our sister's boyfriend is an alcoholic!" 

 

Jace is about to explain that it's actually his fault because he's the one who thought it would be funny to spike Simon's drink, just to see what happens. How was he supposed to know Simon is a lightweight? But then Simon suddenly shudders, leans forward, throws up in the middle of the table, and starts shrinking, until he disappears. People are already making a scene, but the real panic starts when a rat scurries onto Aline, who screams and smacks him away. He flies into the wedding cake and Alec screams, hands flying to his mouth in horror. Jace falls out of his chair laughing, with a belated, "Ow." 

 

Izzy climbs up on the table in her mini skirt, somehow managing to stay completely decent while pulling Simon the rat out of the cake, cleaning him off with someone else's napkin, and cuddling him to her chest. Clary leans over to coo at him as well. 

 

Magnus kicks his feet up on the table, crossing his hands behind his head, looking quite pleased with himself. Tessa smacks his shoulder lightly. "Was that really necessary?" 

 

"No," he admits. "But it was funny." 

 

Jem snickers at that, and Tessa turns around to scold him as well, all the while trying in vain to keep a smile off her face, because the utter destruction of her descendent's wedding was not funny at all. It wasn't. 

 

Jocelyn sighs, laying her head on Luke's shoulder. "Remind me why we came to this again?" 

 

"To prevent our daughter from becoming collateral damage during the inevitable apocalypse." 

 

"Ah, right." 

 

By now several guests have ducked out of the room in fear of rabies, even though Izzy keeps telling them Simon won't bite. Magnus tries to be helpful by leaning over to pet him, but Simon hisses at him and the people back away slowly towards the door. Izzy gives him a look that clearly says, "You did this, didn't you?" 

 

Magnus shrugs. "I just wanted him to shut up." 

 

Alec is close to tears by now, and Jace has stopped laughing in order to console him, promising an extra special honeymoon. Alec doesn't listen, still staring in horror at his ruined wedding cake. 

 

"Magnus," Jace hisses in desperation, not wanting Alec to be upset. "Fix this." 

 

Magnus smiles. Tessa looks horrified, but before she can say anything, Magnus waves a hand and the wedding cake repairs itself, the escaped/escaping guests are pulled back into the room and shoved into their chairs, and a very human, very naked Simon is sitting in Izzy's lap, burying his face in her chest. Izzy laughs, uncaring, and covers him with the clothes Jem throws across the table, but Maryse's face has taken a very grey tone. Simon doesn't seem have to realize he's not a rat anymore, or maybe he never realized he was a rat at all. 

 

Alec abruptly stands, pulling Jace with him, and walks with dignity out of the room. 

 

"Wait, where are we going?" Jace asks. 

 

"To a walk-in chapel." 

 

"Didn't I suggest that when we were planning this whole debacle?" 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

 

 

"And that," Izzy concludes cheerfully, "is the story of how Uncle Simon ruined your parents' wedding." 

 

"That was mostly Magnus," Simon says indignantly. Everyone ignores him. 

 

"Jace," Alec complains. "Tell your sister to shut up." 

 

"She's your sister too," Jace points out. "You tell her to shut up." 

 

Clary winces. "Can we not go into that?" 

 

"You dated him," Magnus informs her, like she didn't already know. "When you thought he was your brother. Do you really want to take the moral high ground here?" 

 

"Little ears!" Alec reaches out and covers his daughter's ears. 

 

Maxie whines, "Daddy! I'm a big girl! I wanna listen! You can't control me forever!" 

 

Alec stares at her in horror. Then he looks at his husband. "This is all your fault." 

 

"How is it my fault?" Jace asks, even though he knows it's entirely his fault that their five year old daughter already has an aversion to authority. 

 

"You are a bad influence." 

 

"I second that notion," says Simon, raising his hand, wanting to be included. 

 

"I second that notion," says Maxie, raising her hand, also wanting to be included. 

 

Alec fixes Simon with a harrowing gaze, who decides that now would be a good time to go hide in the bathroom. 

 

Maxie giggles as he runs down the hall. "Uncle Simon's a scaredy cat!" 

 

"Self-preservationist!" Simon hollers. "I'm a self-preservationist!" 

 

"Shut up, Steve. Only I get to make up words." 

 

"That's not my name!" 

 

"Uh, Magnus? I'm pretty sure that is a word." 

 

"Don't correct me, biscuit. It's pointless." 

 

"Because you won't listen?" 

 

"Well, yes, but also because I'm always right." 

 

Jace yawns. "Well, this was nice, stimulating, feeling very nostalgic right now, but I wanna take a nap, so later dudes." 

 

Alec knows he's talking like that to get on his nerves, and it's working. "Shut up, Jace." 

 

"Shut up, Papa," Maxie parrots, and Jace pauses mid-yawn to stare at her. He breaks into a big smile. 

 

"You really are a mini me," he says, pleased, and falls asleep with his head in Alec's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
